Mr Copper goes to Washington
by formerly webdoor
Summary: Sheldon, Leonard, and Raj are asked to speak at a panel in Washington D.C. Howard and the girls are invited to go. During the trip, Sheldon finds out that he isn't immune to the rules.
A few days after Howard met his half-brother him, Sheldon, Leonard, and Raj were in the university cafeteria when Dr. Gablehauser walked up to them. Sheldon ignored him and kept on eating. Leonard, Raj, and Howard were not happy to see Dr. Gablehauser at their table, then the focus turned to Sheldon.

"Gentlemen, How would the four of you like to take a trip to Washington D.C.? Dr. Copper, where are you manners?" Dr. Gablehauser asked.

"Oh no not Washington D.C. Does this mean I am getting deported back to India?" Raj asked.

"No no Dr. Koothraappali, My brother is the president of Georgetown University and he called me to ask if I would send a few of our physicists over there for a week to take part in a panel. I instantly thought of the three of you, and you too Mr. Wolowitz. Now I must tell you, this will be an all expensive paid trip by the university. Also the four of you can bring your significant others with you," Dr. Gablehauser said.

"It sounds good, but what is the catch?" Sheldon asked.

Dr. Gablehause looked Sheldon in the eyes and said, "We get a weeks vacation away from each other."

"Wow D.C. that's not to far from New Jersey," Leonard said.

"Oh boy I always wanted to see where you grew up," Sheldon said.

Howard whispered to Leonard, "That's a bazinga isn't it?"

"Wait for it," Leonard said.

"Anyways I am off. Please let my office know by the end of the week your decision," Dr. Gablehauser said.

After Dr. Gablehauser left Sheldon asked, "Why would he say significant others?"

"I'm married and Leonard is engaged. Besides it's easier then saying you can bring your wife, fiance, girlfriend, and dog along with you," Howard said.

"I think you forgot about Emily," Raj said.

"Come on Raj, we all know you love Cinnamon more than you could ever love Emily," Howard said.

"How about we play our favorite game Emily or Cinnamon!" Leonard sarcastically said.

"Really dude? You suck!" Raj said.

"Oh I heard about that. By the way Howard, that might be your best work yet," Sheldon said while doing his laugh.

Raj picked up his tray and walked away. Howard did the same thing a split second later. As soon as they both reached the trash can Leonard looked at Sheldon. "What?" Is all Sheldon asked before Leonard walked away.

Later that day Howard went to Dr. Gablehauser's office to ask a question. Even though Dr. Gabelhauser was on the phone, he told Howard to have a seat in his office. This was a first for Howard, who never needed to go to Dr. Gabelhauser's office before. A few minuets later, Dr. Gaubelhauser was done with the phone call.

"So what brings you here Mr. Wolwitz?" Dr. Gabelhauser asked.

"well I was wondering why did you invite me to D.C. with Sheldon, Leonard, and Raj?" Howard asked.

"It's quite simple, you are a friend of Dr. Copper's and I hope the more people from his circle that are with him, the less embarrassment he will cause the university," Dr. Gabelhauser said.

"I'm more of an acquaintance of Sheldon's. He always puts me down for not being a Dr.," Howard said.

"So I'm right, Dr Copper thinks that only people with a doctorate are smart. Even I know that not having a doctorate doesn't mean you are dumb," Dr. Gabelhauser said.

"I have been trying to tell him that for years," Howard said.

"Do you need anything else Mr. Walwitz?" Dr. Gabelhauser asked.

"Nope, I was about to head back to the lab," Howard said.

"That evening the guys told their significant other about the trip. Leonard, Penny, and Sheldon were having dinner when Penny asked Leonard how his day was. That is when Sheldon interrupted by telling her about the trip. This made Leonard angry.

"You couldn't let me tell my own fiance that we were offered a chance to be on a panel in DC?" Leonard asked.

"You didn't answer her so I did," Sheldon said.

"You didn't give me a chance. You were waiting for her to ask weren't you?" Leonard asked.

"Well Amy had a meeting after work then she had to talk to her mom, Howard will tell Bernadette, and Raj will tell Emily. So I had to tell someone," Sheldon said.

"Are you sure Raj will tell Emily? He might try to take Cinnamon instead," Penny joked.

"Oh I just thought of something, what if Amy and I end up sharing a room together? Worse yet what if we have to share a bed?" Sheldon asked.

"You crazy kids better not try to do anything that you shouldn't," Penny joked.

"What would we do?" Sheldon asked.

"Never mind I was joking. So when are we all going?" Penny asked.

 **That would be funny seeing Sheldon freak out if him and Amy had to share a bed. Then again he probably arrange it so he will share a room with Raj or myself.** Leonard thought.

"Hang on, is there a chance we will run into one of your ex boyfriends on the trip?" Leonard asked.

"Like when Howard met one of Bernadette ex's? If we do run into any of them, they probably would be doing community service. Then again I don't think any of my ex's from back home will ever leave Nebraska. Unless they are sent to a prison out of state," Penny said.

"I highly doubt any of them are a college professor. How soon can you take a vacation from work Penny?" Sheldon asked.

Penny gave him a meen look when she said, "You don't know the type of guys I dated back home. Anyways I can't take a vacation until I have been there a year."

"The panel may be before then, and I'm sure all of your ex's are as dumb as Zack," Sheldon said.

"You can ask Dr Gabelhauser when the panel will be," Leonard said before Penny stormed out.

"Why should I ask him? You know the two of us don't get along," Sheldon said.

"Fine I'll ask him tomorrow," Leonard said.

 _ **Good the less I have to go into his office the better.**_ Sheldon thought.


End file.
